The new cultivar ‘PPP OLW 07’ is a product of a cross between the male parent ‘GEDI TWO CAM’ (U.S. Plant Patent No. 14,472) and the female parent ‘GEDI ONE IBE’ (U.S. Plant Pat. No. 13,873). The new cultivar was discovered and selected by Dirk Pieters in September of 2001 in Oostnieuwkerke, Belgium.
Asexual reproduction of the new cultivar ‘PPP OLW 07’ by terminal cuttings was performed in Oostnieuwkerke, Belgium and Oxnard, Calif., and has shown that the unique features of this new cultivar are stable and reproduced true to type on successive generations.